New Beginings
by Whatever1993
Summary: Set three years after Edward left, he comes back to find that Bella has a daughter, that wasn't brought into this world threw the best circumstances. Will she be able to love him again? Will she still want him? lol read and find out :P rated T cause I am paranoid(My first ever fan fic so please don't be harsh)
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Hi people this is my first fan fic ever so don't hate too much please! Bella is OCC so here is some things that are different she can sing like really good, and she isn't as pathetic, lol no offence to people who don't think she isn't pathetic. So ya, hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not, nor do I claim to own Twilight or any of its characters. this is for entertainment purposes only. **

* * *

It has been a three years since the Cullen's left me. The first couple weeks I was devastated, I would not even eat unless someone practically forced me to. Then my friend Jessica made me go shopping with her in Seattle(**AN I know it took months for her to go with Jess but lets say that it didn't k?**). While she was shopping I told her I was going to go across the street to the book store and she let me go. Before I got there though I was pulled into an alley way by a man, I didn't have the will to fight him. Later Jess found me and called an ambulance. Two months later I found out I was pregnant, And I kept the baby. It was a girl who was an exact copy of me, I named her Angela, but I call her Angel. She makes me happy, the only reason I live now. I love her with all my heart and if anyone were to touch her they will die. Next week is her third birthday.

"Get up Angel" I say shaking her shoulder a little

"What time is it?"

"9:30" I say as she gets up. She nods and puts her hands up for me to carry her. I pick her up

"Hey who's birthday is coming up soon?" She beams at me.

"Mine!"

"Really? How old are you going to be?"

"Three" She says and I laugh

"Is that so?" I say

"Yes!" I smile I love my little girl.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I ask

"Pancakes!" I smile and walk down stairs. We live in a two-story apartment in Seattle. I didn't go to college but I have a job singing at various places, and I'm the local schools music teacher. I set her down by her toys and get to work making breakfast. When I'm done I call her in and I set her in her chair. When shes finished I take our plates into the kitchen to wash them when I hear something fall the my little girl cry out. I drop the plates into the sink with a loud bang and run in the dinning room. I look around frantic I see her chair knocked over, and Angela sitting on the floor with tears running down her face cradling her arm.

"Are you Ok Angela? I ask worried, she shakes her head.

"I think I broke my arm" I crouch down beside her and gently pick her up.

"Let's go to the doctors" I say she nods into my chest crying. I grabbed her coat and my car keys and lock the front door. I set her down in her car seat and strap her in. I kissed her forehead and whisper " It's going to be Ok" I get into the front seat and drive to the hospital. When I get out I walk into the front door. My friend Lexie is working today and she smiles up at me

"Hey Bella whats up?"

"I think Angela broke her arm"

"Oh no" She says frowning "Well good news is that we found a replacement doctor, and he has no appointments so just fill this out and you'll be good to go" She says handing me a form to fill out.

"You found a new doctor?" I ask while setting down Angela and starting to fill out the form.

"Yes he's sorta young, but great with the kids and he's handsome!"

"I think your love" I tease her

"Oh shut up" She giggles " Anyways his name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen" I freeze my hands start to shake slightly.

"Hey are you Ok?" Lex asks worried

"Did you say Cullen?"

* * *

**Sooooooooooo, how was it? I am open for suggestions and feed back is greatly appreciated! **

**Smell ya later- Katelyn**


	2. Chapter 2

**An- OMG! Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story! I opened my email and was shocked, I literally did a happy dance, my family thinks I'm nuts! I was going to update on Friday, but I changed my mind and am updating now :P GabzR I will try to make it baby talk from now on, I've never really done it before but I will give it a shot!**

**Disclaimer-I do not nor do I claim to own Twilight or any of it characters this story is for entertamiant purposes only. **

* * *

Edwards Pov

It has been three years since I left Bella and I finally couldn't take it anymore so we moved to Seattle. We couldn't move back to Forks and risk getting noticed but I still want to be close so that I can try to find her and explain, I know I don't deserve it but I hope she takes me back. Carlisle has already got a job as a children's doctor. We finished moving in a week ago and now I am sitting in my room a million questions running through my head. _Dose she have a boyfriend? Is she happy? Will she take me back? Dose she miss me?_ And these are only some the questions that are always runing threw my mind. It was stupid to leave her and I know that now. Alice comes in my room looking a little confused.

"What is it Alice"

"It's Bella" She says I admittedly sit up

"Is she hurt? What happened Alice? I swear If she got hu..."

"EDWARD calm down she's fine just look" She interrupts showing me her vision _Bella was in a place I have never seen before and she looks frantic looking around a dinning room, on the floor is a little girl around three holding her arm, the little girl look exactly like my Bella. She's crying and Bella looks at her with worry decorating her face. _The vision ends there

"You don't think that's Bella's kid do you?" Alice asks

"I don't know" I say that can't be possible, can it? The kid looked exactly like her with mahogany hair and chocolate eyes. But I know my Bella would never have a kid that young, would she? I haven't seen her in almost four years but that kid was around three, so for it to be possible she would have had to get pregnant a couple weeks after we left.

"Edward?" Alice asks concerned

"Yes?"

"We need to find out"

" I agree, Carlisle should get off work in an hour we'll discuss it then" I say Alice nods and leaves my room. Thinking of another man being with _my_ Bella in that way made me pissed off beyond believe. No one is allowed to touch her that way! _Cool down Edward you left her, if she did move on and have a kid you can't be mad. Your the one that told her to forget you and move on _Jasper thinks to me. I become sad and guilty then, I left her, and she moved on. I start to dry sob. I hope it isn't true there's still a glint of hope that she was just babysitting the kid in Alice's vision. I need to calm down. I take a deep breath.

Lizz Pov

"_Hey are you Ok?" Lex asks worried_

"_Did you say Cullen?" _

"Ya..." She says confused. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself.

"Are ou otay mommy?" Angel asks pulling on my pant leg. I smile weakly at her.

"Yes I...I just thought I reconsigned the name that's all" I lie. God I hate lying to her it makes me feel guilty. She nods, but Lex looks at me sceptically. I smile and she just shakes her head.

"Schools starts tomorrow right?" she asks changing the subject, as I go back to filling out the paperwork.

"Yes it dose"

"You still teaching music?" I smile

"Yes I love it"

"That's good" She says as I hand her the form.

"Insurance card?" She asks. I pull it out and hand it to her and she types the information into the computer before handing it back.

"Ok your good to go just wait over there" She tells me then she looks at Angela "Feel better Ok sweety?" Angela nods as I pick her up.

"You know what I think we should get some ice cream after this, what do you think?" She smiles and nods

"I would wove tat mommy"

"Ok then" I say smiling back. The nurse walks in then

"Angela Swan?" I stand up with my daughter in my hands. The nurse nods "Follow me please" I follow her to the x-ray room I set Angela on the table.

"The doctor will be in shortly" I nod

"Thank you"

I take a deep breath. Relax it's just Carlisle. I say to myself

"Mommy?"

"Yes Angel"

"I'm scared"

"Don't be baby I won't let anyone hurt you" I promised as I hug her. The door opens, so I stand up. There stands Carlisle exactly as I remember him, blond hair, gold eyes. He stares at me in shock then he looks at my little girl then back at me. The room is quiet until Angela breaks it

"Hi! I'm Angela but everyone calls me Angel" I look down at my baby girl and lightly laugh. She was scared a couple seconds ago now she is totally fine, she isn't shy like I was at her age which is good. That seems to snap Carlisle out of his daze and he smiles at her.

"Hello Angel I'm your new doctor. My name Is Dr. Cullen" then he looks at me "What's the problem?"

"Well my daughter fell out of her chair and I think she broke her arm" He looks at me shocked again when I say daughter, but quickly composes himself.

"Ok then we will take an x-ray and see" I nod as he puts my daughters arm in front of the x-ray machine. We have to step out of the room into the next one.**(An- I have no clue if thats how it works, but for the sake of argument lets say it dose)** As I go to leave my daughter starts to worry

"Mommy! Don't go!" I kneel beside her

"I'm just going to be in the other room Ok? Just stay still and I will be back as soon as I can"

"Promise?" she asks a tear rolling down her cheek. I stand and kiss her forehead making sure not to bump her arm.

"I promise" I say. I walk out of the room and into the next where Carlisle is.

"Hi Carlisle" I say as he starts the x- ray machine

"Who's the dad?" He asks I laugh without humor

"No 'Hi Bella how have you been the last three years' huh?" I ask. This throws Carlisle off

"I'm sorry h..." I put up my hand to stop him.

"It's fine Carlisle and to answer your question I have no clue who her father is" He looks at me confused "Look at my Medical records you'll see" I say not wanting to explain. He nods.

Carlisle Pov

Bella has a daughter? How is this possible, and how dose she not know the father? I will look at her medical records like she said to find out.

"How have you all been these last three almost four years?" She asks I can tell she is nervous and uncomfortable. She hasn't hardly changed at all in appearance, her hair is a little longer now, and she has light circles under her eyes from taking care of a child. I'm shocked she is taking see me so well, I wouldn't blame her for yelling at me for what we did.

"Fine were all fine" I say. Truthfully we all been sadder since she left, our family wasn't complete without her, Edward was a fool to leave her.

"Good" She says

"How have you been Bella?"

"The truth?" She asks I nod "Before Angel came I was miserable" I flinch knowing we did that to her "But after my life got a lot better, that little girl is the only reason I live now" She says I become deeply saddened.

"I'm sorry Bella" she sighs and I can tell she has become sadder than me.

"It's not your fault Carlisle" And I know who's fault it is Edwards. We walk out of the room and Bella hugs her daughter

"See it wasn't so bad" She says. Angela nods crying. You can tell that, that little girl loves Bella so much, and she is Bella's whole world.

"I'll be back in a moment" I say Bella just nods holding her daughter. I walk out of the room to go look at the x-ray ans she did break her arm But it was a clean break so I just have to reposition it and put a cast on. I walk into the room and hear Angela giggling at something Bella said. Bella is just sitting there smiling. Then she sees me "So?"

"Her arm is broke but it's a clean break so all it needs is a cast" She nods

"Ok" I walk over and fill a needle with morphine so I can position Angela's arm. When Angela see it she gasps and hides into Bella.

"Mommy I don't wanna ot!" She says. I hear her heart speed up. She must be afraid of needles. Bella smooths down her daughters hair

"I know baby I'll sing to you while he dose it if that would help?"

"Ok" She says and slowly reviles herself again.

"Just look at me Ok baby" Bella says Angela looks at her again and nods as Bella starts to sing in her calming voice.  
**(An the song is Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift I don't own it! P.s I changed some of the lyrics to better fit my story)**  
"Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that"

She nods at me without pausing her song so I walk over and slowly grab Angela's arm and clean the area Then I give her the shot. As I wait for the morphine to take affect I listen to Bella's song because she obviously wrote it.  
"Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you"

We deserted her and Edward broke her heart and she doesn't want that to happen to her little girl.  
"Just try to never grow up, never grow up

one day You'll be in the car on the way to the movies  
And you'll be mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14 there's just so much you won't be able yo do  
And you'll can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots"

The morphine has taken affect so I gently position her arm right and start to put the cast on. Angela doesn't move she just intently listens to her mother.

"But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred"

If I could cry I would be. Edward was so stupid to leave her. He did burn her and leave her scarred.  
"And even though you want to, just try to never grow up

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your mom gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your favorite songs  
I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on

Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up"

I finish the cast and just listen to the rest of Bella's song which is sad because she means she doesn't want what happened to her happen to her little girl. And She wishes she never grew up and dealt with the stuff she had to.

"Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
I could still be little  
Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
Oh, don't you ever grow up  
Oh, never grow up, just never grow up"

When she finishes Angela has tears in her eyes.

"I won't evwer eave you mommy, I'll ay your ittle girl forewer" she says as she trows her arms around her mom. A couple tears fall down Bella's cheeks. She blinks them away and stand up with her daughter in her arms. She positions her so that so that she can carry her with one arm she shakes my hand and slightly smiles at me.

"Thank you Carlisle"

"Anytime" She walks out of the room then and I hear her talking to the lady at the front desk.

"Your still able to babysit tomorrow right?" Bella asks

"Yep where are you singing again?"

"At some kids twelve year old birthday party"

"Right, how long you gonna be?"

"Two hours at most"

"Alright, what did I tell you huh? The doctors hot right?" I growl a quietly I'm married for god's sakes!

"Lex, you know he's married right?" She says

"Ya ya but I can dream"

"Whatever you say, and don't forget Angels third birthday on the 10th she so excited, right Angel?"

"Yes!" Angela yells

"I'll be there!" Lexie practically yells

"Ready to go get some Ice cream Angel"

"Yes!" she says again

"Ok then, see you tomorrow Lex!" She calls as she walks away. I wait a few minutes before going out

"Hey Lexie?" I ask I hear her heart rate speed up

"Y..Yes Dr. Cullen?"

"I need a copy of Isabella Swans Medical file" she looks confused and I smile at her and she automatically starts doing what I ask.  
"O...Of course" She says typing into the computer a few seconds later several pages start to print out. She grabs them and hands them to me.

"H..here"

"Thank you" I say walking away. I hear her trying to calm herself. I go to my office and start to go over the file. I'm reading quickly when I see it, July 9, 2008 a couple week after we left she was raped in a alley way in Seattle. I start to dry sob, we left and Edward told Alice she can't look into Bella's future because we 'Already done enough damage' as Edward put it, And because of that she was rapped. That's what she meant by 'I have no clue who her father is' I should have seen it but I was too in shock from seeing Bella with a daughter. I stand and compose myself, my shift is over. Now I have to go home and face my family tell them what happened.

* * *

**Dun Dun dunnnnnnnnn! Lol so... How was it? How do you think the Cullen's will react to the news? If you spot any mistakes or have any suggestions please tell me, as I said before this is my first attempt at a fan fic. Also please let me know if my baby talk was good, I tried!**

**Smell Ya Later- Katelyn**


	3. Chapter 3

**An- Thanks to all who Favorited and followed my story! And thank you to natabox and LunaEvanna Longbottom for their reviews!**

******Disclaimer- I do not, nor do I claim to own Twilight or any of its characters. this is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Edwards Pov

I hear Carlisle's car start to pull up the drive way and a few seconds later I hear him think _Gather the family, I have something important to tell you all _This can't be good I think.

"Guys family meeting, now" I say in a normal voice knowing they all heard me as I run at vampire speed to the dinning, room Carlisle walks in. I can tell from Jasper's mind that he is sad and angry. But he's is blocking me out, this must be bad.

"Whats wrong Carlisle?" Esme asks concerned

"I saw Bella today"

"How?" Emmett asks "I thought you were a kid doctor"

"Because Emmett" He says calm "Her daughter broke her arm"

"Daughter?!" Rosalie yells

"How is this possible?!" Esme say just as loud

"Impossible!" Emmett booms

"Are you sure it's her daughter?!" Jasper asks

"Quiet!" Carlisle yells over everyone. I just stood there dumb founded so it was her daughter.

"Who's the father?" I whisper about to break

"That's the thing I wanted to discuss" Carlisle says taking a deep breath "A little over two weeks after we left Bella was In Seattle. She was rapped in an alley way."

"NO!" everyone yells at the same time.

"That can't be" Rose says dry sobbing

"Not my little sis" Jasper says horrified

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Emmett yells

"How do you know Carlisle" Alice asks voice sounding distant. I just fall to my knees hands on my face how could I have let this happen? Esme was far to upset to speak.

"It's in her Medical records" He says setting a piece of paper on the table. I read it over and it was true, and they don't even know who did it. We all just sit there crying and fuming for what felt like hours.

"Her daughters birthdays On the 10th" Carlisle says "She will be three and her name is Angela, but she likes to be called Angel, She looks exactly like Bella"

"How do you know when her birthday is?" Esme asks "Did Bella invite you?"

"No she didn't, I heard her over talking to the lady at the front desk I guess there friends"

"Do you know where she lives?" Alice asks

"Yes that was on her records as well" He says showing us the address.

"Did she personally tell you anything?" Alice asks completely sad

"No, But she wasn't mean or say to leave her alone, she was pry shocked to see me" Carlisle says hopeful. I decide to go to her apartment and watch her tonight, see if she is happy, or if she she has a boyfriend.

"I'll see you guys later" I say  
"Remember we have school tomorrow Edward" Alice says and we all groan. We hate school. It's 7 in the after noon so I decide to go to her apartment first. I find it easily and I climb the fire escape and I look in. This is the place I saw in Alice's vision. I see no one around and I can't hear anyone so I climb in threw the window and go upstairs. I pick the first door and it is obviously her music room. There is a guitar leaning up against the wall and paper strewn all over the desk that sits on the north wall. Pictures of her and her daughter are pinned up around the room. I leave the room closing the door behind me I open the next room and I see a small bed with dolls, and toys scattered everywhere, the walls where painted a light pink I smile as I shut the door.

Finally I reach Bella's room, I walk into the room and see on her desk are pictures of Bella at the hospital after she gave birth, at Angela's first and second birthdays. And a reascend one of Angela on Bella's shoulders on the beach in Florida, they must have visited Renee recently. I saw a corner of a picture sticking out from the desk I pulled it out and opened it it was a picture from her birthday of me and her kissing. Alice must have took it when we weren't looking I smile and I know if I could cry I would be I carefully put the picture back and walk out of the room shutting the door when I hear someone come in the house.

"Mommy I'm hungry" Says a little girls voice that must belong to Angela I carefully go down stairs and hide so I can see them but they can't see me. I see my Bella setting a little girl down that look just like her. I look up at my Bella and smile she hasn't aged a day appearance wise I quietly watch.

"What do you want to eat then?" Bella asks

"Fooood!" Angela says Bella smirks

"Ok then you can eat dog food I might have some of that" I have to refrain from laughing at Angela's face.

"Nuuuu!" She wines

"Yes, you wanted food and that is food" Says mimicking her daughters tone

"Mommy!" She says pouting Bella starts to laugh

"Ok Ok I'll make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich" Bella says

"Nu cust?"

"No crust" Bella confirms. As she walks into the kitchen, when she comes back she sets the plate next to Angela and takes a bite of toast that's in her hand.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Baby"

"It itchetted" She says pointing at the cast on her arm Bella starts to laugh

"I'm sorry but you can't scratch it, just try not to think about it Ok"

"Ow?"

"Well think about all of the things you'll get for your birthday"

"oo! Wat I gonna et?" Bella laughs

"You'll have to wait and see"

Angela pouts, then she yawns

"You tired Angel?" Bella say smiling lightly, Angela nods reaching her hands up towards Bella. Bella lifts her up and carries her upstairs. I slowly follow behind making sure I'm hidden and soundless. Bella tucks her little girl in bed, she is fast asleep. Bella bends down and kisses the top of her daughters head and whispers

"I love you Angel" Then she turns on a night light by the side of the bed, and stands up. She walks out of her daughters room into hers. I don't follow guessing that she is changing. A minute later she comes out in a old beat up t-shirt and shorts, she must have got used to the cold all these year. She sits down on the couch and closes her eyes probably thinking. If she opened her eyes she would see me so as quickly as I could I run past her.

* * *

**An- So good? Bad? Horrible? Let me know! I am open to any and all suggestions! next update will be Friday ****the ****8th. Also, if you can guess what happens next I will send you the next chapters preview before I post it hehe!**

**Smell ya later- Katelyn**


	4. Chapter 4

**An- Hiya! Thank you everyone for your reviews, they make me happy! And also thanks to everyone who has suggested things to me, it has really helped improve my story I think!**

**Disclaimer I do not, nor ever will own Twilight or its characters this story is for the sake of entertainment only**

* * *

Bella Pov

I have a felling someone ,aka Edward is here, I just closed my eyes it's been a tiring day. Then I felt it a quick rustle of air moving my hair. I smile that boy has a lot of guts, but I'm not mad, well not entirely.

"You know Edward you can come talk to me" I say with my eyes still closed. A few moments later I hear his voice from the corner of the room and it makes my heart speed up, stupid emotions.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I assumed it from when I opened my door I thought I could sense you, but I didn't know till you ran by just now." I say amused

"I can't get anything past you can I?"

"When have you ever been able to?" I question back he laughs and I think I hear him say never.

"How much did Carlisle tell you?" I ask because I want to know how much he knows.

"Everything" he answers with sadness and anger he must know what happened to me here two almost three years ago.

"Not everything, there are some thing even Carlisle doesn't know" I say because it's true.

"Like what?" He asks. Just to be mean I shrug. He sighs in frustration.

"Bella I..." He starts but I cut him off getting pissed I already know what he's going to say.

"I don't want to hear it Edward, It's been three years, you don't know me any more"

"Please Bella, I was stupid"

"Ya think?" I ask running my hand through my hair.

"Please just look at me" He whispers I can tell he's close. I realize I haven't opened my eyes yet, I really don't want to but his voice sounds so desperate that I slowly do. I see he face in person for the first time in what seems like forever, my heart beats faster. I wish it would stop that. We just sit there in silence and it takes everything that's in my not to jump into his arms and break down, I will not be weak, I have gotten over him I will not do this to myself, again. Then I hear my little girl yell

"Mommy! Mommy!" I jump to my feet and startle Edward I take the stairs two at a time and enter my Angels room. I she her sitting up crying. I pull her close to me and smooth down her hair.

"It's Ok baby I'm here tell me what happened"

"Ta monter gonna et me mommy" She cry's

"No he wont Angel, I'm here no one will hurt you while I'm still alive"

"Promise?"

"Promise" I whisper after a few minutes of me rocking her back and forth while humming I get her to calm down. And I think of something that will make her feel better.

"Oh no" I whisper silently but with false urgency

"wat?" Angel asks

"It's the tickle monster!" I say as I start to tickle her.

"NO!" Angela giggles

"Yes!" I say back as I continue tickling her she laughs tying to get away.

"'ncle! ,ncle!" She yells. Finally I stop.

"Ok now go to bed sweetie, I love you"

"I wove ou too mommy" She whispers as she falls asleep again I walk down stairs again, and as I hit the bottom step I hear a voice beside me

"Is she Ok?" I jump and nearly fall over I forgot he was here!

"God Edward way to give me a heart attack!" I whisper yell he laughs and puts up his hands in surrender. I sit down on the stairs and run my hand through my hair trying to calm down.

"You Ok" He asks worried.

"I'll be fine" I mutter taking a deep breath. I peek up at him and he's just staring at me concerned. I don't need this right now.

"I think you should go" I whisper he opens his mouth like he's going to say something but then decides against it and leaves. I sigh and go upstairs to take a shower. I know I still love him but I don't know if I can trust him. I get in bed and turn on my alarm clock.

"_Goodbye Bella" Edward says walking away taking my light away_

"_Edward please! Don't leave!" I yell running after, but him no matter how fast I run I can't catch up to him..._

Edward Pov

She didn't really believe I would give up that easy did she? I think to myself I come back in through her window after I hear her go to bed. I sit on the chair at her desk watching her. She is restless when I hear her talk "Edward Edward! Please don't leave!...Come back!...I need you! Please" I flinch because I can't wake her, and I caused all of this. I hear Angela wake up as Bella starts to scream.

"Mommy?" She ask groggy I hear her coming so I hide in the shadows. She comes in and shakes Bella's shoulder waking her up. Bella gasps pulling Angela into a hug, as she breaks down.

Bella Pov

I break down for the first time in two and a half years. My daughter has to see her mom weak it just breaks me more.

"Are ou otay mommy?" Angel asks when I finally pull away I still have tears rolling down my cheeks as I look at my daughter

"Ya baby I'll be fine just go back to bed" She nods and leaves. When she does I pull my knees to my chest and place my head on them.

"What's wrong with me?" I whisper. Then I clench my jaw and promise myself I will never cry another tear over Edward fucking Cullen, I won't be weak any longer. I don't know how long I sit there like that but eventually I lay down and fall asleep into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**An- So please tell me what you think! Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewer, followers and subscribers! Next update will be Friday the 18th. have a wonderful week!**

**Smell ya later- Katelyn**


	5. Chapter 5

**An- Sorry if this chapter isn't very good, my mind has went blank this week so this is more of a filler, next chapter should be a lot better. Again thank you to all who have supported me either by commenting or following my story.**

******Disclaimer-I do not nor do I claim to own Twilight or any of it characters this story is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Edwards Pov

I look at my watch and find that it is time to go back home to get ready for school. It was hard to have to watch Bella like that. I wonder where she works now. I guess I can find out later. As I run into the house everyone looks a little better, but still shaken over the news of Bella

"Get dressed now!" Alice yells "If you make us late on the first day of school I swear Edward!" I roll my eyes as I get dressed.

Bella Pov

I'm on my way to the school I just dropped Angela off at the local daycare center. As I pull into the school parking lot I take a deep breath, the first day is always hardest for me. First we have an assembly, then we have normal morning classes, but it takes me a while to remember the new students names so I always sound like an idiot. I open the truck door and step into the cool morning air. I grab the couple of boxes I have out of the back and carry them into the school. Expertly balancing the boxes with one hand I open the door slightly tripping on a wire that is lying on the floor. I set the boxes on the desk and write the days lesson on the board, my first class today is the second graders we're just going to learn simple little songs that I've learned the kids like to sing. I hum to myself as I take out things from the box and place them on the desk. I think about my lesson plan for each grade group, this year the high schoolers will be learning how to make mash-ups of songs. I look up as the first bell rings signaling the start of the school day I sigh as I grab my guitar and start to slowly make my way to the gym. Last nights events come leaking back into my head. And one question keeps running through my mind_ What am I going to do about this?_ I mean they can't exactly expect me to let them back into my life with open arms and pretend that nothing ever happened, no I can't do that, not after what they did to me. I can't move, it would only bring up topics with Angela that I would rather have left untouched, and there is always the possibility of them following me. Maybe I can just avoid them? That was pry my best option at the moment, I could lock my windows tight at night and hope that Edward wouldn't be ever to come in, have Angela go to a different hospital? There are lots of holes in this plan and I know it, but it is the best I can do for now. Someones shoulder bumps into mine as they pass bringing me out of my thoughts and into the present.

Edward Pov

We pull into the school and get out.

"Ok we all have an assembly" Alice says excited I try to read her mind but she's blocking me out.

"Alice what are you hiding?" I ask

"You'll see, come on!" she says dancing her way to the gym Emmett shrugs and follows after a few moments so does everyone else. As I go in the school I am bombarded with thoughts.

_Oh My God that blonde girl is hot! _

_That Bronze haired boy has to be the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen!_

_Holy cow that kid's big_

_That one girl looks like a pixie_

_They all must be super models!_

_The blonde boy looks like he's in pain._

I look over at Jasper and he does, I sigh the first day is always hardest for him.

_There eyes are weird they must wear contacts_

_Should I ask that bronze haired boy out?_

'No please don't' I think to myself I tune out the other people's thoughts and consecrate on Alice's trying to see if she slips up and thinks about why she so excited. We walk into the gym and sit in the back away from everyone else.

"Alice I swear if you don't tell me.."

"Calm down you'll find out soon pay attention to the assembly" She whispers back. So I do, a woman in her early 30's comes out. Her thoughts are kind.

"Hello I'm your principle Mrs. Brown and welcome to the new school year!" She says into the microphone everyone starts cheering. I notice that every grade is here from Kindergarten to 12th . Mrs. brown starts to introduce all the teachers, each say something before handing the microphone back.

"Ok and finally our Music teacher Miss. Swan!" The whole gym erupts into cheers along with Alice. Bella comes out with a guitar. This is what Alice was hiding. I'm in shock, this is her job? Well at least I can watch over her here.

"Hi as Mrs. Brown said I'm Miss. Swan but please everyone call me Bella. I mostly teach for the younger grades but I do teach higher grades every other day and any high schooler is welcome to come in on their free periods. Also if you want to make a band or join the school's choir you have to go through me. One of the things I am going to teach this year is how to put songs together, so I will sing a mash-up of Little Wayne how to love and Eminem Space Bound" She says, the kid's start to cheer again they all must really like her. She sits down and starts to strum and that automatically quiets the crowd.

(**An- this mash-up was made by Lara Zoca, look her up on youtube she is a really great singer**)

"You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out  
How to love, how to love  
You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now you in the corner tryna put it together  
How to love, how to love

For a second you were here, now you over there  
It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body  
Like you never had a love, you never had love

When you was just a young'un, your looks were so precious  
But now your grown up, so fly it's like a blessing  
you can't have a man look at you for 5 seconds  
Without you being insecure  
You never credit yourself so when you got older  
It's seems like you came back 10 times over  
Now you're sitting here in this corner  
Looking through your thoughts and looking over your shoulder

See I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's to the moon  
And I'm aiming right at you  
Right at you  
250, 000 miles on a clear night in June  
And I aim it right at you  
Right at you

We touch I feel a rush  
We clutch it isn't much  
But its enough to make me wonder whats in store for us  
It's lust its torturous  
You must be a sorcerer cause you just  
Did the impossible  
Gained my trust don't play games it'll be dangerous  
If you screw me over  
if I get burnt imma show you what its like to hurt  
Cause I been treated like dirt before ya  
And love is evil  
Spell it backwards I'll show ya

you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out  
How to love, how to love  
you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now you in the corner tryna put it together  
How to love, how to love

I want you to know  
That you deserve the best  
You're beautiful  
And I want you to know  
You're far from the usual  
the usual

I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's to the moon  
And I'm aiming right at you  
Right at you  
250, 000 miles on a clear night in June  
And I aiming it right at you  
Right at you"

When she finishes everyone gives her a standing ovation, including me and my family.

"Ok that concludes our assembly for today I hope you all have a wonderful week!" The principal says. The students stand and start to leave, we stay put

Man Bella is a music teacher that's so cool" Emmett says

"Man Bella is a music teacher that's so cool" Emmett says

"Is this what you were trying to hide from me Alice?" I ask

"Yep!" She says happy I roll my eyes.

"Your really annoying for someone so small" She stick out her tongue, and stands

"We better get to our classes" She states as she dances out of the room with Jasper behind her.

The rest of the morning is uneventful. When we go into lunch we find a table towards the back I'm blocking everyone's thoughts out concentrating on my own.

We find a table in the far right corner of the room we sit down just as Bella comes in I don't think she knows we go to this school.

She walks over and pays for a tray of food before making her way back into her classroom. Alice stands up with her food.

"Were are you going Alice?" Jasper asks

"I am going to 'eat' with Bella, I haven't seen her in forever" she responds

"Are you sure Alice?" I ask _Yes I am sure,thank you very much! _She snaps in my head. I hold up my hands in surrender, You can't control Alice.

Bella Pov

I take a bite of my sandwich, I turn my head as I hear a light knock on my door.

"Come in!" I call. The door opens to show none other than Alice. _Shit _ I think _ Well there goes my pan to avoid the Cullen's they go to my school. _ I take a shaky breath as I put my sandwich down.

"Alice" I say in a voice much more calm and steady than I feel.

"Hi Bella!" She says, she is still the same Alice I have always known, high energy, designer cloths. But what I don't understand is how she can stand there and act as if we haven't seen each other in a day, instead of the three almost four years it has actually been. How can she act as if she didn't leave without saying goodbye, or how she stranded me in when I needed her the most.

* * *

**An- I know, I'm awful, I have left you at a cliffy, but in my brain feels like it is about to explode. So good? Bad? Awful? Let me know. Next update should be a lot more exciting, and reveal some more things about Bella, It will be posted on the 22nd.**

**Smell ya later-Katelyn **

**(Edit- Sorry if this posted as a new chapter, there were some mistakes I had to fix)**


	6. Chapter 6

**An- Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who has review or are following my story, you guys make my day! Now onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not nor do I claim to own twilight, this story is for entertainment purposes only.**

"Hey Bella, you haven't aged a day" Alice says walking over to me she pulls me into a hug which I awkwardly return.

"Th...thanks" I say pulling away, looking at the energetic pixie. She smiles

"How have ya been! I heard you had a daughter" She says

"Umm, I've been fine, and ya I do" I push a strand of hair out of my eyes. It seems she just assumed that I would forgive and forget, the problem is I can't, at least not so quickly, not without a damn good explanation. Alice opens her mouth to talk again, but I cut her off.

"Why?" I ask, this throws Alice off she looks at me confused

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave, without so much as a goodbye?" I get straight to the point. She looks down slightly ashamed

"Bella, I... I didn't want to" She says quietly

"Then why Alice? Why?" I ask exasperated, I just want a damn explanation

"It was Edward, he thought that it would be best for you to have a clean break"

"It wasn't his right to decide what was best for me" I said

"I know, and I am so sorry Bella" She said I sighed

"You could have called, or left a message, I spent the last three years believing that you guys hated me" I admitted

"No, no, no Bella we don't hate you we love you, I am so sorry for leaving " She said sincerely. I sighed

"It's Ok Alice I really missed you guys" I said smiling slightly. She smiled and hugged me. I laughed slightly and hugged her back.

"So, What have you been up to for the last three years" I ask. The rest of the period is spent with Alice telling me story's about her mini adventures that she did. It was mostly going to fashion shows in Pairs, and other foreign countries. She also told me how she and Jasper went and visited their friends Peter and Charlotte who lived in Texas.

"So, Bella" Alice said looking at me

"Ya Alice?"

"Um, I heard that you daughter has a birthday coming up..." she said trailing off

"And you want to come" I said guessing. What she was getting at.

"Please" She asked hopeful. I sighed I hadn't really thought of it. On one hand if they came it would be a little awkward considering that my daughter doesn't know them, and Carlisle was my best friends boss. On the other I know that if I say no that Alice it would upset Alice. I had just made my decision when Alice frowned

"Please Bella" She begged looking at me sadly

"Alice, it would be too weird, I mean my daughter don't even know who you are, and their will be kids running around screaming..." I trail off hoping she will just let this one go.

"Fine" She sighed. The bell rang then and I gave Alice one last hug before she had to leave.

The rest of the day way very uneventful. When I finally got home after singing and picking up Angel I was exhausted. I fed my daughter and put her to bed. It was around seven I sat down on the couch waiting for Edward, five minutes later he showed up.

Edward Pov

I left for Bella's apartment after dropping everyone else off at home. I went threw the window but it squeaked lightly giving me away, oh well.

"We need to talk Edward" Bella said motioning for me to sit next to her.

"Ok" I said sitting down. It took everything in me not to touch her. I was ready to plead my case, willing to beg for forgiveness all I wanted was her back.

"Edward" She said looking at me her heart picked up pace " I just want to know why you left, and why you came back" She whispered looking on the verge of tears. I was about to answer when she held up her hand "and I want the whole truth even if it hurts me I need to know" I took a deep breath her scent filling my scenes making it even harder not to reach over and touch her face.

"I left because I thought that was best for you, I didn't want you to get hurt because of what I am. How could you ever love a monster like me? I took your life away when I met you You shouldn't have had to go through what you did with James, and now not knowing were Victoria is. I thought if I left you could just go back to the life you had before. But then I couldn't take not seeing you anymore, so I came back. It is so selfish of me to ask, but please Bella I never stopped loving you and I never will. Can you forgive me? Even tough I don't deserve it. I need you, and I only hope you will take me back." I say looking into her eyes. Tears are threatening to fall down her cheeks as she looks at me. She blinks them back and takes a deep breath.

"I want to trust you, so bad. But I don't know if my heart could take it if you left again. I...I'm so confused." she says. My heart breaks I did this to her.

"Please Bella I was stupid, I will never leave you again if you give me the change, Please I love you Bella, and I know you love me too" I say sitting closer to her. She looks me in the eyes, I want to pull her close to me and never let her go.

"I do love you, I never stopped" I got hopeful "But I can't be with you, I'm not the eighteen year old girl I once was, I have a daughter and responsibility's. I need things, things you can't give me." She whispered sadly. I was heartbroken again

"Like what?" I demanded my hurt showing through

"I need to find a father for Angela, a man who will grow old with me, give her siblings like she so desperately wants. I need to find someone won't eventually have my daughter find out about the supernatural, need a man who I can kiss in public and not be arrested for dating a minor." She said I flinched at that "And you can't be those things, I'm sorry"

"Bella..." I start going to plead my case

"Just please go Edward, please" she said. I nod my head stiffly and take off towards the window, before I leave thought I look back. "I will win you back Bella" I vow before climbing out the window and taking off into the night.

**An- Ok so how was it? This was better in my head, but oh well. Oh and I haven't fully decided yet so I will let you guys decide for me, should Edward be with Bella, or should Bella find her a new man? And if a new man what should he be? Human? Vampire? Werwolf? A hybrid? Let me know!**

**Smell Ya later- Katelyn**


	7. Chapter 7

**An-Hello again! Thank you to all who have reviewed, I have over thirty now, you guys rock! So you guys voted and all of you said that Bella should stay with Edward, so they will get back together. I apologize if this chapter seems a little rushed, it kinda was, because my family and I are going on vacation so I have been getting ready for that, and I am sorry again for I will not be able to post until March 15****th****because my dad is not allowing any computers because this is suppose to be "Family bonding time" but I will be hand writing it up until I get my laptop back, so I promise you an extra long chapter when I get back.**

**Disclaimer-I do not nor do I claim to own Twilight or any of it characters this story is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Bella Pov

_I will win you back Bella_ the words haunt me, he sounded so determined, like nothing would stop him. I rub my eyes, the stress was already killing me, and I don't even want to think what Edward had up his sleeve. I'll admit what I had said was a little harsh, but he needed to hear it, _I _needed to hear it. Because it was all true I wasn't eighteen any more, and I didn't want my daughter to find out about vampires, and werewolves. I cringe slightly at the thought of having to explain to Angela that her '_ncle Jakey_' turns into a wolf, ya like that would go over well.

Crap Jake! How was I suppose to tell him that the Cullens were back.

Jake had gotten over his crush on me after imprinting on a nice girl named Lilly a couple of years ago, but he was still fiercely protective, and when he finds out the Cullens are in town again it will raise hell. Great now I have to add telling Jake to my ever-growing pile of shit. Ugg my life had been normal just a few days ago, now I have to deal with all of this, the quick change of it all almost gave me whiplash. I rub both hands over my face tiredly before standing up. I slowly walk upstairs, as I pass Angela's room I open the door a crack. I smile at the peaceful sleeping form of my daughter, the soft glow of the nightlight was slightly illuminating her face. She looked like the Angel I knew her to be. A smile graces my face as I close the door and go into my room. I lay down and after a few minutes I fall into a dreamless sleep.

Edwards Pov

I punch another tree in aggravation, making it fall down. _How could I be so stupid!_ I scream mentally at my self as I punch a bolder making it crack in a million different pieces. I felt another vampire was close I wiped around to Alice. '_I saw what happened_' I heard her think. I growled and sat down and ran both hands through my hair in an attempt to cool down.

"It will be Ok Edward" Alice said softly. I glared at her. _How in the hell would this all be Ok?_ Alice looked at me sadly before continuing "She just upset and confused, she doesn't know what to think right now, trust me you will get her back"

"How Alice?" I ask desperately

"I can't tell you, but you just need to trust me, can you do that?" she asks. '_Everything will be Ok_' She adds mentally

"Ok Alice, what do I do?"

"Well first you need to just give her some room, let her think things out for herself" I sigh

"Ok, how long"

"A week maybe two"

"A week" I yell

"Do you want to get her back?" Alice asks looking at me

"Yes" I grumble

"Then one to two weeks, no talking to her, and no going to her house, you need to let her figure this out on her own Edward Ok?"

"Fine" I say a little pissed.

"Good now come on, your no good to anyone sitting out here" she says turning and looking back over her shoulder expectantly. I stand and take off towards the house with her.

Bella Pov

As I slowly wake up I go over what happened last night in my head again. I look at the clock it's states that it is five thirty. I sigh picking up the phone mentally debating whether to call Jacob and tell him about the Cullens. As I think about it I know that he will eventually find out and it will be better if I tell him rather than him finding out on his own. I dialed the number and after three rings a voice sounded on the other end

"Hello?" I recognized it instantly as Lilly

"Hey Lilly it's Bella, is Jacob around by any chance, I need to tell hims something" I say biting my lip.

"Sure Bella just hod up a sec" I hear the muffled sounds of her taking before Jacobs voice came over the line.

"Bella?"

"Hi Jacob, um, well I'm just going to get to the point here, the Cullens are back" I say

"The Cullens are what!" He yelled over the line

"There back, they kinda moved to Seattle and, kinda go to the school I work at" I say cringing slightly at the volume of his voice

"I'm going to kill them! How dare they! Haven't they caused you enough pain already? Now they just show up out of the blue? I am going to rip them piece from piece screw the treaty there all going to die!..."

"Jake!" I yelled over the line, his rant stopped "It's fine, don't break the treaty over this, it will be fine. I've avoided them as much as possible, I just though you should know, Ok?" I say in an attempt to calm him a little

"Bell those leaches..." he started but I cut him off again

"It's in the past Jake, I can't change it so I have to just get over it" I heard him mumble something about reeking blood-suckers. Before he sighed

"If you say so Bella, thank for at least telling me" I smiled a little

"no problem, you guys are still coming to Angela's birthday right?" I ask to ease the tension.

"Of course we are! How is she any ways?"

"She's good, broke her arm, but she's good" I say

"She broke her arm? What happened?"

"She fell out of her high chair"

"Wow Bella, she's going to have your grace" He says amused

"Oh shut up!" I say rolling my eyes. I hear a howl in the background

"Oh hey, got to go, see ya soon, k?"

"K, bye Jake" I say before he hangs up the phone. Well that went better than I thought it would, I think to myself before jumping out of bed and getting ready for the I walk down the stair I find that Angela decided to dress her self. I laughed quietly at the sight, she had on a orange flowery shirt, which was on backwards, a bright green skirt, and purple sandals.

"Mommy! I gotted meself dwesed!" she says spinning around I laughed a little more.

"I can see that, but there's something wrong" I say she stops spinning and frowns a little

"Wat?" she asks

"Your shirt is on backwards" I say fixing it for her. She giggles "There" I say picking her up

After breakfast, I drop Angela off at daycare before going to the school. I pull into the parking lot to see that silver Volvo. I park as far away from it as I can. As I get out of the car I take a deep breath. _It will be Ok_ I tell myself as I head into the building.

My day starts off with my normal classes, first grade, third grade, freshmen. Now I have a free period to work on so I get ready for the next class. A couple of minutes before the bell rings, I hear the door open and I look over to see Rosalie.

"Rosalie?" I ask stunned,

"Hi Bella" She says walking over

"Wh.. what can I help you with?" I ask still confused

"I would just like to apologize for the way I acted to you before, I thought you were a threat to my family, and that you would tear us apart. I see now that I was wrong and you helped make our family whole, and I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I know I don't deserve it, but I can hope you can forgive me" She said looking guilty. I still stand there confused as I try to wrap my head around what she just said. She stands there looking expectantly. I snap out of my daze.

"It...it's fine Rosalie, I never took it personally, you were only trying to protect your family, of course I forgive you" Rosalie smiles a bit. The bell rings then. She turns around walking away, but she stops before walking out looking over her shoulder at me she says

"Make him work for it, Bella" Then she winks at me before walking out. I smile as my class come in. I turn my attention to them as I teach the lesson, but my mind keeps wandering back to what Rosalie had said to me. I make their family whole? How could that be? I mean they left without any goodbyes, not letter, no messages, they didn't want me, right? A little voice in the back of my mind tells me that they left because they thought that was best for me, but I immediately squash the idea, I couldn't be true, could it?

* * *

**An- ****Great? Awful? Let me know. Again I ****will not be ****posting until at least March 15****th****sorry :( Blame my dad!**


	8. Chapter 8

**An- Hello! I'm back from my vacation! Did you miss me? Omg when I came back and I finally got to look at my E-mail my in box was full of people who are following, favorited, or reviewed my story, Ahhhh! It made me so happy. Enjoy!**

**declaimer: I don't own twilight or it's characters, this story is for peoples entertainment and blah blah blah**

**(PS. Sorry if it is a little confusing, I was a little distracted, lol)**

Bella Pov

The rest of the week was, to my surprise, was normal. On occasion Alice would come talk to me, but for the most part they were leaving me alone to figure out what to think about their return, I was very grateful for this. I assumed Alice would have never leave me alone and try to steer me the direction sh thought that I should go, but she didn't and that made me happy, it made me hope that ma bye she did care about what I felt.

As I woke up Saturday morning I smiled. Today was Angela's birthday. I got up and silently made my way down stairs so as not to wake Angela. I quickly got out to make her favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes and sausage. As things were cooking I heard a silent knock on the door I walked over opening the door a crack, but making sure the chain lock was still locked. I saw no one, but there was an impeccably wrapped gift laying on the ground. I closed the door slightly, unlocking the chain lock. Picking up the box I read the tag,

_To: Angela From:The Cullens_

I sigh making my way back inside, shutting the door again. I should have known Alice wouldn't be able to resist the excuse to buy things. Well it isn't hurting anyone I tell my self as I place the Cullens present in the closest were I have all of Angela's other presents hidden.

I just finish Angela breakfast as I hear her coming down the stairs.

"Happy birthday Angel!" I practically yell while picking her up. She giggles and hugs me

"I tree, mommy" My smile widens at her excitement

"I know! It's so exciting!" I say as she giggles more.

As we finish breakfast there is another knock at the door. I swiftly walk over to the door and open it to see Jake and Lilly standing. I smile to myself, it was Jake and Lilly's job to keep Angela busy today while I set up for the party.

"Jake!" I saw as I hug him. He laughs and hugs me back as I look over at Lilly to see she has a tiny bump forming on her abdomen I silently gasp

"Lilly are you..." She nods and I squeal and hug her she hugs me back with a big grin on her face. "How far along?" I ask

"Three months" she says still grinning

"Well congratulations, both of you" I say smiling. Jake opens his moth to say something when my daughter runs up colliding into Jacob

"'ncle Jakey! Auntie Lil!" She squeals. Jake picks her up smiling.

"Happy birthday squirt!" He says spinning her around. Her giggling gets impossibly more "Ready to have some fun!"

"YA!" She yells. I smile

"Well I'll see ya later"

"Bye mommy!"

"Bye Bella" Jake and Lilly say in unison.

Jacobs Pov

I knew it I knew those filthy blood-suckers wouldn't, I could smell one of them had been in her house, and Bella. At least Angel smelled clean of them, I don't want to even think about sweet little Angel near those monsters. **(An- I know in the first chapter Angela met Carlisle but that was a week ago in the story so Jake can't tell)**

What gave the Cullen's the right to do that to Bella? She was happy! She had a daughter, she_finally _got out of her shell, and now they show up, ruin everything. They better pry that they don't show their faces near me, 'cause if they do I'm killing them. Treaty be damned. Lilly must have sensed what I was thinking because she put a comforting hand on my arm.

"It'll be Ok Jake" she said looking at me with those green eyes, I calmed down and sighed.

"I know Lil, but saw how bad Bella was the first time they left, I can't watch her go through that again. Bella is a different person, she's better than them, she doesn't deserve this" I whisper. Lilly smiled sadly at me, opening her mouth to say something when Angel ran over to Lilly holding a frog.

"'ook wat I gotted Auntie Lil!" She says. Lilly squeals, jumping slightly.

"Angel!" She said alarmed "Why in gods name do you have a frog?" I put my hand over my mouth to refrain from laughing.

"He's cuuuute!on't ya think?" Angel says bringing the frog closer to Lilly. A chuckle slips threw as I see Lilly trying to back away from the frog with a horrified look on her face, but trying to look excited for Angela's sake. Lilly glares at me before tuning bake to Angela.

"Sweetheart why don't you go put that frog back?"

"Whhhyyyyyyyyyy?" Angela pouts

"Because" Lilly starts but she screams as the frog jumps out of Angela 's hands and jumps at Lilly's face. She jumps around in a circle, brushing an imaginary frog off of her. Angel laughs, and I can't hold it any more as I start laughing too, barely able to breathe. Lilly stops and glares at me, shaking her head.

"Jacob! Stop it! It's not funny!" She said only making me laugh harder. She glare some more, mumbling something that I don't catch because I'm laughing so loud. She leans down taking Angela's hand.

"Come on sweetheart let's go get your hands washed" she says before walking off.

Bella Pov.

I'm on a stool putting up a banner when my door swings open.

" Bella!" I hear Lexie yell from the door way I roll my eyes and step down from the stool.

"How did you get in here?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"Spare key under the mat" She say simply shrugging.

"Great now I'll have to hide it somewhere else"

"Oh don't be like that" She says smirking "I bring presents!" She say handing me a couple of boxes wrapped in Disney princess paper. I laugh and set them down on the table.

"Well if you're here you're going to help" I say picking up the fallen banner. Lexie groans in protest

"Do I have to?" She asks frowning.

"Yes" I say sticking my tongue out at her. She sighed dramatically before picking up the other end and helping me.

"Happy Birthday!" everybody yelled as Jake, Lilly and Angela came in threw the door. Angela starting giggling and clapping. Jake put her down and she ran over to her friends from the daycare.

"So, how was your day Lilly?" I ask.

"Oh Angel was, well an Angel" She said smiling. Jake snickered a bit and I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"What?" I asked

"Angel made a frog attack Lilly" he said laughing more. I put my hand over my mouth to stop my laughter. Lilly playfully hits me on the shoulder.

"It's not funny!" She says before laughing as well.

Angela was happy eating, cake playing with her friends, when I get an uneasy felling. I look around, and I swear a flash of red moved across the window, and I swear I hear someone whisper '_Bella_'. I slowly start to make my way over to the window, not paying attention to the world around me. I am almost to the window when Jake steps in front of me with a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you Ok Bella?" I snap out of my trance looking up.

"Ya I'm I just thought..." I shake my head and put a fake smile on my face " It was nothing" I say trying to shake the uneasy felling I was getting off.

"Are you sure Bella?" Jake asks concerned

"Ya Jake, everything's fine, come on then." I say pushing him into the center of the room.

No ones Pov

Unknown to the people inside, outside their was a red-haired predator watching and planning her revenge. She was watching and planning. At one time she thought that it was the mind-reader's fault that her James had died. But now she knew, she knew it was in fact Bella's. And now Bella will pay. She will take the most important thing in Bella's life away. She would make Bella feel her pain.

Alice gasped as she pulled out of her vision.

"Victoria" She whispered

**An- Dun dun dunnnnnnn! humm this was about five pages when I wrote it out, but when I typed it it was two and a half. Lol so again sorry for the wait, hope it was worth it. And as a response to some of your comments, ****_I Will not _****abandon this story, I hate it when people do that, start a story than never finish it. So just to let you know, there will be Bella/Edward in the next chapter, I Know all of you have pry been waiting for that, but I need to build up to it 'cause I don't think that anyone in their right mind would forgive Edward that fast if they were Bella, right?**

**Smell ya later- Katelyn**


	9. Chapter 9

**An- I've had a crap week, I have a LOT of work to make up, and my brain is going dead, so I am truly sorry this chapter is so short, man, writing a fan fic is harder than I thought it would be. But anyho enjoy the chapter (maybe) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, k?**

No ones Pov

The Cullen's surrounded Alice in an instant. All worried

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asks sitting beside her and grabbing her hand, feeling the worry and slight frustration coming from her.

"I can't quite make it out it is all blurry just bits and pieces" Alice says, her eyebrows burrowing in concentration. "They don't make much since"

"It's Ok Alice" Jasper says calming her down.

Victoria ran through the forest a plan forming in her mind. Within a month her revenge will complete, and Bella will know the same pain that she herself has to live with everyday.

Bella Pov

Everyone leaves saying their goodbyes and final 'Happy Birthday's' to Angela. After they leave I turn around to see Angela already asleep on the couch. I carefully pick her up and carry her to her room. I smile as she snuggles down into the covers.

I make my way down stairs picking up toys and trash as I go along. When I reach the bottom step I feel that chill again, like I am being watched. I look around as the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Then as quickly as the felling came it went. I shake my head continuing the task at hand.

Around forty-five minutes later a light knock sounded at the door. My head snaps up in confusion '_Who the hell could that be' _I wonder as I make my way to the looking through the peep-hole to see Edward. I roll my eyes as I unlock the door.

"So we're no longer using the window, huh?" I ask jokingly. He frowns at me slightly, not being able to think of anything to come back with. I laugh under my breath and open the door. He steps through and I close the door silently behind him.

"How was Angela's birthday?" Edward asks politely.

"It was great, all of her friends from daycare showed up, Jacob and Lilly came as well. Oh and tell Alice, and Esme thank you for the present, Angela loves the dresses"

"Why don't you tell them yourself?" Edward suggested.

"What?" I ask confused

"Esme wanted me to ask you if you would come over tomorrow, she misses you" He said looking me in the eyes.

I bite my lip thinking it through. I did really miss them and I have decided to forgive them after Alice had thoroughly explained everything, and it would be good to let them know that. What about Angela though? I feel like I have been around her less and less since the Cullen's arrived again, and I didn't like that. I didn't want to sacrifice time with my own daughter.

Edward noticing my distress added "Angela is welcome too, in fact Esme really wants to meet her"

I sigh giving in.

"Alright what time do you want us there?"

"I'll pick you up"  
"No" I say quickly remembering all the times when he drove "Just give me the address, I'd rather drive"

He presses his lips together firmly to refrain from saying anything and nods. He gives me the address and tells me to be there anytime in the afternoon. I walk him to the door, and he stops just outside of it.

"Goodnight" he says. I bite my lip thinking before stepping forward and hugging him. He's momentarily shocked before wrapping his arms around me.

I sigh internally, as his familiar smell and embrace surround me. After a few seconds I pull back and smile at him, he smiles back, hope clear in his eyes.

"Good night Edward" I say before closing the door.

As I head off to bed I can't help but think about what tomorrow will bring.

**An- so is it good? Does it suck? Leave me a review, feedback is always welcome. Hopefully next chapter will be longer. **

**Bella is finally starting to grow back together with Edward, Huh? And next chapter Angela meets the Cullen's :P Emmett will pry have some fun with a kid around.(hint hint)**

**Smell ya Later- Katelyn**


	10. SORRY! Not a chapter

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, SORRY! So please hear me out and don't virtually throw anything at me. I am so sorry to do this, but due to events that happened yesterday I owe all of you an explanation(yes I will get some were with this AN). Let me explain something first, my family is very, family oriented, so as a result we all gather for the holidays (Easter, Christmas, Thanksgiving...) And my aunt and little cousins flew in yesterday. And my stupid cousins just HAD to come in my room and mess around then "accidentally" spill orange juice all over my laptop while I was in town, so now I can't update this story (I am putting this up from the town library) and I hate myself for it. So this story won't be updated for a while, feel free to send me hate messages. Like I said in an earlier chapter this story won't be abandoned, but I simply will be unable to update is for a while. I am deeply sorry to you my dedicated readers, and I know that the last chapter left you wanting to read the next, but sometime crap like this happens int life and there is nothing that we can do about it. (Oh and does any one know if a hard dive can be salvaged from a ruined computer, and still have all the old data? my dad thinks it can but I'm not so sure, and i don't wanna call stupid tec support) Again apologizes, and feel free to hate me 'cause i would


	11. Chapter 10

**AN- I'm sorry this took so long! AHHH! I couldn't get my old data back :( I had to re-write this so I hope it is Ok. I am still considering killing my damn cousins. On the bright side I got a new laptop, and it's faster than my old one :P I have over 50 reviews!? Man I love you guys virtual hugs and cookies to you all.**

**Disclaimer Really I think you all know by now, I don't own Twilight.**

Was this a good idea? I mean I truly miss Esme, but how will my daughter react to them? She will probably be happy to meet new people, she always is. I guess it's too late now I already told Edward I would be there. I look over at Angel as she eats.

"We're going to meet some of mommy's old friends today"

"Who?" she ask curious.

"Remember that nice doctor that put your arm in your cast last week?"

"Ya?" She says looking at me a little confused.

"They invited us over this afternoon, so I want you on your best behavior, Ok?"

"Otay mommy. 'ow do 'ou know tem?"

"Oh their just friends I knew when I was younger" I say smiling. I felt bad lieing to her, but what was I going to say? Oh there are a family of vampires and when I was seventeen I dated the youngest vampire Edward, but don't worry because they only drink animal blood? No I think friends from when I was younger is better.

I dresses Angela in one of the pink dresses the pink dresses that Alice bought. I smile she looks beautiful.

"Are you ready?" I ask lifting her up, making sure not to bump her cast. She nods and I walk out the door. I strap her into the high chair and get in the front seat mentally preparing myself. I was a mixture of excited and anxious to see the Cullen's again. They live in a new house that is outside Seattle and is near a forest (An- I don't know if there is a place like that in Seattle, let's pretend their, k?)

I start the three hour drive to their house making sure to put on Angela's kid music.

"So how has daycare been?" I ask

"Fun, I learn to counted to ten!" She says excited

"Really?" I ask smiling "Ok let's hear it"

"One, tooo, tee, f.. foor, fiv, seks, 'even, ight" She stops for a second thinking "nin, ten!" She says

"Good job!" I say grinning "Your so smart!" I say excited. This felt good just talking to my daughter again. It has been a while since I just talked to her, and to be honest I missed it, a lot.

For the first hour we spent talking and singing along to the kid songs playing, but before long she nodded off I smiled as I quickly looked back at her.

As I pull up the long driveway to the Cullen's house my nerves spike again. Calm down I tell myself trying to steady my racing nerves. The trees move out of the way to reveal a beautiful Victorian style house, I smile oh Esme. I open the car door, stepping out onto the rough gravel. I open the back door and gently shake my daughter awake.

"Whaa" She asks confused as she rubs her eyes tiredly.

"We're here sweetheart" I explain simply as I undo the straps on the high chair, and lift her up into my arms. She grabs onto my neck with her good arm, still a little groggy from her long nap. I walk up to the house at a pace that was slightly slower than normal.

Suddenly I feel a wave of calm wash over me as I reach the steps. I roll my eyes knowing it was Jasper, it annoyed me, but deep down I felt gratitude that he's using his power to help calm me. I take the few steps up to the front door and lightly knock. The act was meaningless since they were vampires, but it felt right to do it. Stupid vampire hearing. Esme opens the door a bright smile crossing her face as she looks me over.

"Bella" She says excited, and I can't help but smile at her "It's been so long" She says with a hint of regret in her tone. I don't want Esme to feel that way, she didn't need to.

"Esme" I say realizing how mush I missed her. Her comforting smiles, her motherly love. "I've missed you. This is my daughter Angela" I say nodding to Angela.

"Hello Angela" Esme says softly smiling

"Hi" Angela says shyly.

"Come in" Esme says moving back slightly. I walk threw the door into the open area of the living room. I gently set Angela down and take off her and mine's coats, hanging the on the coat rack near the door. I turn around and hug Esme smiling at the comforting feel of her arms embracing me.

Alice came up to us next hugging me tightly in welcome before kneeling down to Angela's level.

"I'm Alice" She said smiling.

"Ou look like a pix" She said in awe. Alice laughed a little at that.

"Thank you" She says touched at Angela's statement. Edward introduced himself next. Angela seemed to take a liking to him, part of me was glad. When Angel say Emmett she gasped slightly and hid behind my leg. She was frighted by how big he was. Emmett frowned hurt that she would be afraid of him. I kneeled down to next to her.

"It's ok Angel he's a big teddy bear trust me" I said nodding towards Emmett. Angela was suspicious but slowly made her way over to Emmett.  
"Angela" she said. Emmett smiled pulling a piece of taffy out of his pocket handing it to her.

"And I'm Emmett" She grinned wildly and took the candy from it taking a bite.

"I 'ike 'ou Em" She said with her mouth full. I smiled at their little interaction. Emmett was truly a child at heart, and I am almost dreading the mischief the two can get into.

"Alright!" Emmett said triumphantly holding out his hand "High five" She did while giggling. Rose was next I could see in her eyes her deep longing to have children of her own. Rose had told me how she became a vampire and I felt bad for her. She didn't want this life, she wanted to have kids, grow old, and die peacefully. When she told me I was almost in shock then I saw the Rose underneath her mask, she was smart girl with a kind and loving heart.

"I'm Rosalie" She said softly "But you may call me Rose"

"Your beuteful" Angela says as she looks at her "I wanna look like you when I get big"

"Thank you" Rose said smile one of the first genuine smiles I have seen from her. Finally Jasper introduced him self, shaking her hand and smiling. It seemed to me like her was in better control, not as uncomfortable around blood.

We spent the rest of the afternoon catching up and having fun. Emmett kept giving Angela candy any moment her could, to which Rose, Esme and I scalded him. After about two hours of constantly running around with Emmett, Angela finally came down from the sugar high Emmett put her in and she fell asleep in Rose's lap. Rose looked content having the little girl sleeping in her lap so peacefully. ( **AN-Sorry I kinda rushed trough this, I couldn't get the long version to flow right, I might go back later and change it**)

"Can I talk to you" Jasper asked motioning his head towards the door.

"Of course Jasper" I say getting up and following him out. "Whats up" I ask. He looks down slightly.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for you Birt..." He starts to say but I cut him off

"No, no, no, Jasper that wasn't your fault" He opens his mouth to argue but I give him a look and he stays silent "For one _I_ Cut my finger, and besides that you're an empath, you were feeling not only your own blood-lust but everyone else's as well, that's six other vampires blood-lust. Jasper it wasn't your fault" he looks at me with

"Do you truly believe that?" He asks. I smile at him

"I don't know you tell me empath" I tease. He laughs, and then startles me by hugging me. I am momentarily stunned before I hug him back. He pulls back, felling my stunned emotions.

"After, well, you know, I got a lot better control over the blood-lust" He explains

"I'm happy for you Jasper" Say smiling before we head back inside.

Esme walks up to me pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thank you for coming Bella, we've all missed you so much" She said

"I missed you too" I say sincerely. After saying good-bye to everyone else I walk to my car with Edward following behind.

"I was thinking..." he starts

"Yes?" I ask, a little suspicious of him.

"I would like to take you out on a date this week" he says slowly.

"Really, why?" I ask

"Because your right you have changed, and I would to get to know you, the now you" He explained. I bite my lip thinking about it. Ah what the hell, I think to myself, I can't avoided them any longer. And a small voice told me I still was in love with him, I shut that voice down quickly denying it.

"Ok" I say turning around and gently setting Angela down in her seat, so as not to wake her.

'What?" Edward said shocked. I strapped down the buckles making sure all were secure before turning around and closing the car door behind me.

"I said Ok, one date, I'm free Friday, that Ok for you?" I ask serious. Edward snapped out of his shock and smiled his crooked smile at me.

"Yes Fridays good" I smiled

"Good, you can pick me up at eight" I said hugging him. He hugged me back as he let go I quickly kissed his cheek before getting into my car and driving off.

**AN- So was it good, bad, sucky Please let me know! So about two to four chapters left for this story. And finally Bella kisses him hehe, Ok so it wasn't a full kiss but it count's right? Right? Lol. Next update will be up sometime this week hopefully, y'all have a great week!**

**Smell ya later- Katelyn**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN-Thank you guys so much for your Reviews. And someone pointed out I didn't mention Carlisle in the last chapter...opps :/ haha anyways this starts out in third person, I'm trying to see how that goes. Anyways hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight **

Third person Pov

The week passed by quickly, Bella and Angela had gone over to the Cullens almost every day after school . Angela had grown a strong connection to 'Uncle Em'. In just the short time the Cullen knew her, Angela had captured the hearts of the family, they all knew they would give their dying breath to protect her, as they would her mother.

Alice had no more vision of Victoria, this worried her greatly. Because from the short bits she saw last time, what was to come was not going to be pretty. She didn't want to distress others with her worries so she kept them to herself, blocking her thoughts from Edward, and keeping her emotions in check around Jasper. Little did she know this is exactly what Victoria wanted. She wanted them to be at ease. Not ready for what she was planning.

Victoria silently waited in the wings. Watching, waiting for the moment the Cullen's left, went away from Bella. That was one thing Victoria was always good at that, waiting. She waited almost all of her life, vampire and human. As a young girl she waited to be free of her horrible foster home, as she grew older she waited for the moment she would run away, as a vampire she waited for James to realize how much she loved him. And now she waits for the moment to seek her revenge on the little human girl who had taken the only man she had ever loved out of her life. Victoria had forever to wait, and that was what made her deadly.

Bella pov

I bite my lip to suppress my smile as I waited for Edward to arrive. Esme had come by earlier to take Angela. It was agreed during the week that Angela would be watched by the Cullen's while Edward and I was on our date. Alice ,of course, had taken me shopping for the 'perfect dress' as she called it. Not that I would ever tell her but I actually missed shopping with Alice. She was just so energetic that it was amusing to watch her zoom through the mall.

According to her I had 'gained fashion sense over the years' so I was allowed to help pick out the dress. And I have to say it was beautiful. It was midnight blue, coming just past the knees in the front and hitting mid calf in the back, it was strapless with a bit of shimmer on the bodice. Alice had insisted on doing my make-up giving me a dark smoky eyes, with a bit of light pink lipstick. My hair was in a half up-do and whatever hair was hanging down was curled.

At exactly eight I heard a light knock at the door. I opened it smiling at the look on Edwards face. It was crossed between shocked and awed. As he looked me in the eyes I saw my favorite crooked smile spread on his face.

"You look beautiful" he told me sincerely. I blushed , not being able to get the stupid smile off of my face. I looked at his obvious designer clothes and smiled, Alice had matched him to me.

"And you look dapper yourself" I said. His smiled grew as he offered me his arm.

"Shall we be off then, Miss Swan?" He asked making my heart beat a little faster. I took his arm and my smile grew wider.

"We shall, Mr. Cullen"

He walked me out to his Volvo opening the door for me. I couldn't keep my excitement down as we drove through Seattle in a comfortable silence.

We were seated at the restaurant which was,to my relive, not a five-star, but intend just a nice little Italian restaurant. Throughout dinner , well my diner, Edward told me about his travels in the three years that he was gone. He told me about how he tried to track down Victoria so he could make sure she could never harm me, but had never found her. He told me how he would refuse to eat for months, and when the Cullens finally found him and forced him to come home that he would just stay in his room, not doing anything.

I was shocked to say the least. I didn't know that he took his departure as hard as I did. I always thought that he left, forgot about me. Instead I learn that he was just as much of a mess as I was, it was an eye opener. Maybe he did love me. Maybe it was true that what he said in the forest all those years ago wasn't true at all. I looked him in the eyes and say the sincerity in his eyes.

"Then why didn't you come back sooner?" I asked desperate for an answer. He sighed

"Because I thought you would hate me" He said sadness in his voice.

"What?" I ask confused

"I thought you would hate me for what I did to you, I left you, even tough I thought that it was for the best then, I realize now that was never my choice to make. I was so keen on protecting you, that I didn't stop to think about what leaving would do to you" he said hanging his head in shame.

I frown a little, I was so keen at being mad at him, that I didn't even stop to think how our separation effected him. I reach over and take his hand in mine. He looks up at me.

"Edward I could never hate you" I whisper

"but you said.." he starts but I cut him off

"What I said was wrong, I was desperate to find anyway to make you leave, to give up on me because I was mad, and confused. I didn't understand why you left me, then came back out of the blue and you need to know that I love you Edward, I never stopped" He smiled at me happiness clear in his face.

"I love you too" He says

As he walked me to the door I stopped and turned around.

"I had a great night Edward, thank you"  
" I had a good night too" He said. That's when I realize how close he is to me. I feel my heart speed up as he leans in a little closer. Do I want this I ask my self in a last attempt to stay out of the supernatural world, because I know if I kiss him there is no turning back. Damn it just kiss him already! My subconscious screams at me. I listen to it leaning forward, letting him decide if he's going to kiss me. He takes the hint, and presses his cool lips to mine. My eyes close as his familiar lips move softly against mine. I feel my body alight with electricity at his touch. I lock my arms around his neck, as he snakes his around my waist. I feel complete and utter joy spread through my body. Then all to soon he pulls away smiling brightly at me.

"Goodnight" he says leaning down to quickly kiss me again.

"Goodnight" I say as he pulls away. I into my apartment and as I shut the door behind me I press my back against it smiling like an idiot. I was in love with Edward Cullen, and nothing was going to change that.

**An- Comments? Criticism? Questions? Yay! They finally kissed! Is everyone else as relived as I am! So first time writing a kiss scene please let me know how I did! And what is Victoria planning *Evil laugh* **

**Smell ya later- Katelyn**


	13. Chapter 12

**An- Hello again! So this story is almost over, this chapter then the epilogue. And even though it wasn't as easy as I thought, writing fan fiction has been fun. You guys are amazing with your reviews and support throughout this whole story, just thank you. I think I have become a better writer from all of your suggestions and I thank you. I really hope you like this chapter.**

**disclaimer Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters**

Six months had passes so quickly.

When Jacob found out that I was dating Edward again he had flipped out. Harsh words were thrown and he is still refused to talk to me for three months before he even talked to me. Even then I think it was only because Angela was upset that she couldn't see 'ncle Jakey.

Alice had become like a sister to Angela. Alice would take her shopping every chance she could, and Angela loved it. She would spend hours telling me all about the clothes Alice had bought her.

Then there's Emmett. He'd always be giving her candy secretly behind everyone's back, and teaching her how to pull pranks on people. Those too got into more trouble than anyone I had ever seen.

Rosalie became like a second mother to her. I didn't mind, I saw how happy it made the both of them. Rose had taught Angela to dance, something I never would have been able to do. Angela would just spin around the apartment all the time, just giggling.

Carlisle and Esme became her second pair of grandparents. Carlisle had helped her form bigger and longer sentences, and widen her vocabulary. She's now the smartest in her class. Esme had helped her make a garden so Angela could watch things grow in front of her.

Even Jasper had become something special to her. He would spend hours telling Angela stories. She would always just sit there in quiet amazement at the things he would describe to her. She would never say a word to interrupt him. Later she would always retell the stories the best she could to me.

Finally there was Edward, he became her father. Her guided her, and she looked up to him. He was always taking her somewhere and showing her how to do little things. He just did all the things I couldn't do. Things that only a father could ever do. He was currently teaching her how to play the piano.

Edward and I had been able to keep our relationship from the school. We knew if they found out I would lose my job, and I loved my job. The school never suspected a thing.

As I look back now, I wonder what my life would have been like if I had never meet the Cullen's, never had fallen in love with Edward. The most likely possibility is that I would have been killed by Tyler's van, but if I somehow survived that, then what? I pry would have went to Collage, and met someone, and married them. I would have had children, and eventually grandchildren. I would most likely die of old age, oblivious to the supernatural world even existed. But I wouldn't have Angela. I wouldn't have grown into the women I am now, and I know in my heart that I would never have given all of this up.

But I also wouldn't be dieing now. With no hope of being saved, I only hope that Angela stays save with the Cullen's. I close my eyes as the darkness creeps up on me.

_Earlier in the day_

I smile as I get back from work, setting my bag on the ground, Angela behind me telling me the story that Jasper had told her.

The past few months had been some of the best in my life. Well, except for Jake refusing to talk to me. I don't know how this will work out, I don't want to be a vampire anymore, because I need to take care of Angela, but I don't want to be without Edward. I guess I will have to just live in the moment now, and worry about that later.

Edward and his family left for a hunting trip this morning. They should be back tomorrow. Angela runs into the living room while I go into the kitchen to start dinner. After a few minutes I hear Angela talking. _That's odd_ I think, Angela never talks to herself.

I make my way over to the livingroom

"Angela! Who are you talking..." I start to ask then gasp at who I see sitting next to my daughter. Victoria. She looks up and smirks at my reaction.

"What do ou mean mommy?" She asks looking up "Vic said she a friend" I just stand there speechless, still looking at Victoria.

"Yes, we go back" Victoria says standing, bringing Angela up with her.

"Please" I say desperate "My daughter has nothing to do with this, let her go" I plead not knowing what else to do.

"What rong, mommy?" Angela asks, I ignore her question focusing on Victoria.

"Why should I let her go?" Victoria says smiling evil at me "I want you to feel the pain I felt when James died" she hisses. Tears start falling down my cheeks. I was terrified, not for me, but for my daughter. Angela looked at the both of us confused but not saying anything.

"She's only three, please let her go, if you have any humanity in you, please let her go. Kill me if you have to, just let her live, please" I beg not knowing what else to do.

Victoria's eyes soften the slightest bit.

"Mommy?" Angela asks confused. Victoria let's go of her and she runs over to me. I knell down looking her in the eyes.

"What goin on?" she asks.

"Don't worry, everything's is going to be Ok" I lie "Listen to me you need to run, go to Lexie's, you know how to get there right?" I ask. She nods. "Good go there and have her call the Cullen's, they'll take care of you" I say hugging her to me.

"Mommy? I scared" She whispers. More tears run down my cheeks.

"I know, I know" I say pulling back. "I love you, remember that. Now run" She stand there frozen "Run!" I yell again. I hear her leave. I stand looking at Victoria.

"I'm ready" I say wiping the tears from my eye. She blurs over to me. Pushing me back into the coffee table, cutting my back open, and breaking my arm. I cry out in pain, as the glass embeds itself into my back. Victoria stand over me pushing me down with her foot, making the glass go in deeper. I scream out again.

"Your lucky I haven't fed in a while, or this would have been dragged on much longer." She says menacingly. Before leaning down next to me. "This is for James" she whispers before, sinking her teeth into my neck. I closed my eyes as the darkness consumes me.

Edward Pov

As I blur into Bella's apartment, all I can see is red. When I saw Alice's vision, I left, running as fast as I could. I pull Victoria from Bella, pulling off her head at the same time. I knell next to her, hearing her heart beat faintly. She was going to die. I knew she didn't want to be a vampire anymore, but I was desperate. I couldn't lose her, not again. Angela needed her mother. I made a quick decision before biting into her wrists, ankles and neck, putting as much of my venom in her system as possible.

"Come back" I whisper in her ear as I sit beside her, waiting for my family to show up.

Bella Pov

The pain was unbearable. I felt like all the blood in my body was replaced by lava. Wasn't death suppose to be peaceful? I ask myself as I suppress the urge to scream. Was I in hell? That had to be it, because I could not think of a pain worse than this. After a few minutes? Hours? Years? I had no way of knowing, but after a while I started to hear voices. Two male voices. What were there names again? Ed? Edryd? Eduard? Edward? Edward! That was the first voices name! And he was my...Boyfriend! He was a vampire. It all came back to me then. Wait vampire! I'm turning! No, no, no, no! I didn't want to be a vampire! What about Angela? Is she Ok? How will I explain this to her! What if I hurt her! Calm down, I tell myself, you can't go back now, your going to be a vampire.

After I calmed down I listened closely to what people were saying. Angela did make it out Ok, she was worried for me, but was physically fine. Victoria was dead, no longer a threat. It had been out for a day and a half.

Esme sat next to me just talking. She told me about myself, and told me to think about everything I wanted to remember from my human live. So I think about everything.

Charlie running behind me as I ride a bike for the first time, then putting bad-aids on me after I fall.

Renee with paint covering her after her attempt at being an artist fails.

My friends as we walk around school, laughing and joking with each-other.

Angela, as I hold her tiny body in my armss for the first time. Her first steps, first words.

I think about all the Cullen's. Esme with her motherly love. Carlisle with his compassion. Emmett with his child like smiles, and bear hugs. Alice with her excited, crazy personality dragging me through the mall. Jasper with his protective calming ways. Rosalie with her hidden kindness. Edward who I love so much despite all the things we have been through.

I remember Jake, as he helped me get through my heartbreak. Introducing me to sweet and gentle Lilly, his Imprint, and wife.

As every memory flashes before my eyes the pain slowly subsides from my fingers and toes, and the heat at my heart intensifies. Eventually the pain gets to be too much and I arch my back off the table I was placed on and screamed in pain. Then it stopped. I fell back onto the table, and opened my eyes.

**AN-Did you like it? Did you guess what Victoria's plan was? I know I probably wasn't the most exciting plan, but I thought it was Ok. Please Please Please let me know what you think! Next the Epilogue and that's it.**

**Smell Ya Later-**

**Katelyn **


	14. Epilogue

**An- OMG! I am so sorry for the lateness of this, I thought I had posted it I swear. I only realized I didn't post it after my friend asked me when I was going to post it. I would have sworn I posted this, maybe the site just didn't post it cause I thought that I did, sorry.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**

The first couple of months of being a vampire was hard. When they told Angela the truth about vampires, she thought they were lieing. I was told she locked her self in her room for a week, crying for me. When I heard that it broke my heart, no one would let me near her, I knew I wouldn't hurt her, but not everyone was so convinced. Eventually I convinced them that I wouldn't hurt my daughter, and they let me see her. It was hard, I had to hold my breath the whole time and it made me feel weak.

Eventually I convinced Angela that vampires were real, and that I had become one. The thing that scarred me is after I did convince her, she got quiet. For the next week she didn't talk, dink really do anything, not like she normally did. She would just do a simple daily routine in slow, almost robotic movements. It reminded me of how I was when Edward left, and that's what scarred me most. I never wished for that to happen to her.

I was relived when she finally started talking and playing around again. It felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

We moved to a small town in Canada, we couldn't stay in Forks. Jacob was furious when he found out. I know that eventually we would start talking again, but for the time being he hates me

I was still getting used to being acting human. Blinking, fidgeting, breathing, and such, it was easy to forget when you don't really have a need for it. I was getting better at it but it was hard.

Angela grew up into a beautiful teenage girl. Unfortunately that's when we started to have problems. She desperately wanted to become a vampire, much like me, but she didn't know anything she was thirteen! I know I was being hypocritical considering the fact that I was the same way. I didn't want to watch her grow old, and die, but I didn't want her to have this life. I wanted her to fall in love, get married, have children, and eventually grandchildren. It was the life she deserved, not this.

It feels as if we are always fighting about everything. She try's to be older than she is, and when I say something about it to her she snaps at me starting an argument. Edward mostly stays out of it, because it was between Angela and I. Rose, Alice, or Esme are always trying to help too, but she just refuses to listen. I am afraid I am going to lose her.

All of my worrying was for nothing because as fate was to have it Angela was the mate of a nomad vampire named Alcott. I didn't fight her for being in love with him, he was a gentleman, with a bit of an adventurous side to him. They got married when she turned 18 and in the same year was turned.

Angela had an amazing gift, she could become invisible, and make those around her invisible as well. Emmett quite enjoyed that, and the two got in to more trouble than any of us could count. They were always pulling pranks on us and then sneaking off undetected, it was rather annoying.

I was happy though, I had my family, a daughter, a loving husband, and a charming son-in-law. Looking back on my life I know that I wouldn't have changed a thing about it. I have forever to be with the one that I love, and who wouldn't want that?

**An- So Good, Bad, Awful? Oh and encase you were wondering, in my story Charlie was dead, forgot to mention that whoops. I might consider writing a sequel of when Angela is older and such, because I kinda rushed through her life right just now, but it won't be for a while if I do because I am in the process of writing a Doctor Who/OC story. Please leave a review!**

**Smell ya later- Katelyn **


End file.
